Unexpected Meeting and Farewell
by Livre Azure
Summary: Bagaimana jika suatu saat Akashi bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri, namun ia sendiri tidak mengenalinya? [AkaAka]


**Unexpected Meeting and Farewell**

**Kuroko no Basket ********belong to** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, alur cepat, dll.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

"Bokushi,"

Suara samar, namun cukup jelas untuk seseorang yang memiliki kepekaan dalam pendengaran, mulai menjelajah masuk telinga dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Mm?"

—yang hanya dibalas dengan dengungan kecil.

Akashi Seijuurou menghela nafas sembari meletakkan buku bacaannya di atas sofa. Pukul 7 malam, itulah yang ditunjukkan oleh jam dinding dalam ruang OSIS. Sudah 3 jam Bokushi tidak bergeming dari kursi ketua, mengerjakan segunung lembaran tugas yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Bukankah ini sudah waktunya para siswa meninggalkan sekolah?" Akashi menghampiri dengan niat membereskan tumpukan kertas di atas meja. "Lagipula kau sudah terlihat lelah."

Kedua tangan Bokushi yang sedari tadi sibuk bekerja mulai mendarat di atas meja. Kedua kelopak sesaat menurun, menutupi sepasang mata _heterochrome_ miliknya.

"Khawatir?" tanyanya singkat sembari memandang Akashi melalui ujung mata.

"Sepertinya begitu," sebuah jawaban tak meyakinkan keluar begitu saja.

Suatu jawaban yang tentunya tidak memuaskan Bokushi.

Namun berhubung pertanyaan tersebut tidaklah penting, ia membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja,

Meninggalkan ruangan dengan tas di bahu, menyusul Akashi yang sudah berdiri diluar sekolah,

Menyambut nyamannya kesunyian yang mendominasi suasana di sekitar mereka dengan adegan kilas balik yang kembali terngiang dalam masing – masing benak.

* * *

Hari itu hanyalah hari biasa yang diisi dengan melakukan berbagai kegiatan seperti sekolah dan bekerja bagi kebanyakan orang. Masyarakat tengah berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Dari orang yang bersenang – senang bersama kenalannya, sampai berteriak minta tolong di suatu lorong sempit antara dua bangunan.

Perlahan matahari mulai menyembunyikan sosoknya, memancarkan sinar jingga yang menghiasi Kyoto.

Sebuah bayangan milik seseorang tengah bergerak pelan dengan suara tapakan kaki sebagai pendamping. Surai merahnya yang tertiup angin lembut terlihat serasi dengan pemandangan senja. Namun tak lama hingga sosok itu menghentikan langkah, berhadapan langsung dengan seseorang yang membuat kedua matanya membulat sempurna, memperlihatkan kedua pasang iris berwarna merah yang tak berbeda dari rambutnya itu.

Di depannya, berdiri seseorang dengan sepasang iris merah-emas yang bertemu langsung dengan iris Akashi Seijuurou. Warna surai merah mencolok, serta wajah yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya tentu membuat Akashi terkejut.

"..." Akashi tidak membuka pembicaraan, lebih memilih untuk waspada.

Pemuda di depannya juga melakukan hal sama, namun itu tak lama hingga seringai tipis yang hampir tak terlihat terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Terkejut, eh," ucapnya tenang. "Panggil aku Bokushi, jika kau berkenan."

Pemuda itu—yang tiba – tiba saja memperkenalkan diri sebagai Bokushi—sudah mengetahui bahwa Akashi akan membutuhkan waktu untuk memproses kejadian ini. Membiarkan Akashi masih menutup mulut, memikirkan baik – baik suatu kejadian yang jelas terasa begitu aneh baginya sampai ia bisa menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah. Aku–"

"Akashi Seijuurou." Bokushi dengan sengaja melanjutkan, membiarkan Akashi untuk membatu beberapa saat. Sebuah respon yang cukup memuaskan, sehingga kekehan kecil terdengar darinya saat itu.

"... walaupun kau mengetahui identitasku, memotong pembicaraan bukanlah hal yang sopan." kesal, itulah apa yang dirasakan Akashi saat ini. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki kemiripan dengan dirinya, namun sifatnya tidaklah serasi.

"Maaf," Bokushi menghentikan kekehannya, namun seringai tipis masih betah terlihat dalam titik fokus pandangan Akashi, "responmu benar – benar menarik untuk dilihat, aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

_Sungguh menyebalkan._

Sudahlah, sebaiknya Akashi membuang jauh – jauh pemikirannya saat ini. Lebih baik daripada kekesalannya semakin membuncah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pakaian yang tengah Bokushi gunakan, yaitu sebuah seragam sekolah yang mengingatkannya dengan milik Teiko, hanya saja seragam itu berwarna gelap dan... terlihat elit.

"Kau bersekolah di Rakuzan, benar?"

"Ya," Bokushi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "apa mungkin kau berniat untuk bersekolah disini?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Aku datang untuk melihat – lihat. Apa itu diperbolehkan?"

"Tentu saja–" tiba – tiba saja Bokushi melihat seseorang yang tengah melambai ke arahnya, seolah memanggil. Sebuah panggilan untuk mengerjakan tugas, pastinya. Menghela nafas, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi sebelum mulai berjalan melaluinya.

"Setelah itu, masuklah ke dalam ruang OSIS. Masih ada yang perlu kubicarakan tentang sekolah ini."

Dan dengan itu, Bokushi sudah berjalan menjauh darinya, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih betah di tempatnya. Tengah memandang pemuda tersebut dalam diam.

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan, adegan kilas balik yang bermain dalam benaknya telah berakhir. Ia memandang Akashi sekilas, mendapati ekspresi tenang yang tentu saja, penuh akan karisma.

"Seijuurou, bagaimana harimu?"

"Biasa saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak berbeda darimu."

"Oh."

Kembali hening.

Memang kedua orang ini tidak pintar dalam hal bersosialisasi. Mereka selalu disibukkan oleh berbagai urusan, sehingga mengobrol lama dengan orang lain itu bisa dibilang jarang bagi mereka. Dan situasi seperti ini, jalan berdampingan dengan orang yang baru dikenal, bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi mereka.

Mereka berhenti di dekat lampu lalu lintas bersama dengan beberapa orang yang berniat untuk menyebrang.

Lampu untuk menyebrang berwarna merah.

"Seijuurou, sepertinya aku perlu berterima kasih padamu karena telah menemaniku, hm?"

"Tidak usah, lagipula aku juga tidak punya kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan." Jawab Akashi cepat, bahkan tidak berniat untuk repot – repot menoleh. Pandangannya masih lurus ke arah jalan, kadang memandangi berbagai kendaraan yang berlalu cepat.

"Sayangnya aku masih memiliki sopan santun," Bokushi masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

Lain halnya dengan Akashi. Akashi mendesah, sebelum menoleh ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Baiklah. Silahkan, kalau begitu."

Seringai yang sedari tadi Bokushi sembunyikan akhirnya terlihat juga. Belum sempat Akashi merespon terhadap seringai tersebut, Bokushi segera bertindak.

Dengan memanfaatkan posisi mereka di belakang sejumlah orang, dimana orang – orang memfokuskan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Dan tanpa disadari bahwa mereka juga menutupi sosok mereka berdua dari para penduduk yang berserakan, Bokushi melakukannya.

Bokushi menunduk, sedikit menurunkan kepalanya untuk mendekatkan kedua wajah sebelum kedua pasang bibir saling bertemu. Memberikan kecupan kecil nan singkat yang membuat Akashi mematung di tempat.

Lampu untuk menyebrang berwarna hijau.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap di antara kedua insan berparas sama tersebut. membiarkan suara bising kendaraan dan tapakan kaki mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Walaupun sadar dengan apa yang Bokushi lakukan, tidak ada penerimaan ataupun penentangan darinya. Diam, itulah apa yang Akashi lakukan.

Sementara itu, Bokushi hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Bukan senyum penuh keangkuhan yang biasa ia tunjukkan, namun kelembutan yang pertama kali Akashi lihat. Tidak menunggu reaksi, Bokushi berjalan meninggalkan Akashi untuk menyebrangi jalan.

Lampu untuk menyebrang kembali berwarna merah.

Dan tepat pada saat lampu kembali berubah warna, keganjilan kembali terjadi. Jika kemarin Akashi bisa terus memandang dari kejauhan, untuk saat ini Bokushi menghilang dari pandangannya. Sebuah mobil melintas, dan pada saat itu lenyap begitu saja. Tidak meninggalkan jejak.

* * *

"... -chin... Aka-chin~"

Kedua kelopak mata Akashi terbuka perlahan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati dirinya yang berada di dalam perpustakaan dengan Murasakibara di depannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja sehingga terlihat digunakan sebagai bantal untuknya tidur, jadi pantas saja tangannya terasa aneh sekarang.

"... Murasakibara?" pandangan Akashi terlihat sedikit kabur. Kelihatannya ia baru saja mendapati tidur yang nyaman.

Pemilik nama hanya mengangguk kecil. "Hee~ kau baru saja bermimpi, Aka-chin? Mimpi seperti apa?"

Ya, memang bermimpi. Anehnya, mimpi tersebut terasa begitu lama dan ia dapat mengingat setiap bagian dalam mimpi tersebut.

Terutama ciuman yang ia dapatkan disana. Ciuman tersebut terasa begitu nyata, sehingga Kapten klub basket Teiko itu masih dapat membayangkan dengan jelas sentuhan lembut yang ia rasakan, dibuktikan dengan senyuman kecil yang tumbuh.

"... hmph." Akashi tertawa kecil, membuat pemuda satunya memperhatikannya heran dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Tidak berniat memberitahukan alasannya, Akashi tersenyum dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibir.

"Rahasia."

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N ::**

**Ini pairing yang gak mungkin banget, iya saya tahu. Ini selfcest, iya saya tahu. Tapi semenjak saya melihat beberapa fanart-nya, saya mulai suka pairing ini dan bam, jadilah salah satu pair favorit.**

**Oh ya. Ini cerita pendek dan gak jelas, iya saya tahu. /udah**

**Yap, terima kasih bagi yang membaca fanfic pertama saya ini, terutama yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan review. Kritik dan saran juga diterima dengan senang hati, berhubung saya masih baru disini.**

**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

**Livre Azure**


End file.
